The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of the seed parent, unpatented proprietary selection of Sutera cordata variety ‘X08.1.1’ with the pollen parent a, unpatented Sutera cordata variety ‘X08.1.3’. The crossing was made during January of 2008, at a research greenhouse in New South Wales Australia. ‘SBAWH03-2’ was discovered by the inventor, Graham Brown, a citizen of Australia, in New South Wales, at the research greenhouse during May of 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘SBAWH03-2’ was first performed in New South Wales, Australia, at a research greenhouse by vegetative cuttings in May of 2008. ‘SBAWH03-2’ has since produced several generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.